Side:Mitsubachi Maki
Mitsubachi Maki (みつばちまき) is a choreographer currently working for Hello! Project, in charge of supervising the choreography for Happyoukai concerts. She is also a dance instructor at JOY-NT Dance Studio. In June 2008, Mitsubachi joined the entertainment group KABUKI-MON. In 2011, she partnered up with its founder SHU110 to form a choreography unit named Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon."振付屋かぶきもんのプロフィール詳細" (in Japanese). Furitsukeya Kabukimon Official Site. Groups in Charge Songs Berryz Koubou *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba College Cosmos *Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka ShitaiYamaki Risa. "カレッジコスモス/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2018-10-03. Minis? *Complex ni Sayounara! Tsubaki Factory *Dakishimerarete Mitai"【アプカミ#175】「人間関係No way way」MVメイキング・「抱きしめられてみたい」ダンスレッスン・こぶし「スタートライン」浜浦・和田 ボーカルREC MC : 石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2020-02-13. Concerts Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ Mano Erina *Mano Erina Debut Concert "Prologue ~Otome no Inori~" Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama FIRE!~ *2010 Hello Pro Egg Norimen LIVE 2gatsu *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama STEP!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ Auditions *Hello! Project Shin Member Audition *Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition *Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition References External Links *JOY-NT Dance Studio Website *Official Blog Category:Staff members